I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of operating warning and signalling apparatuses for automotive vehicles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles are often provided with warning apparatuses such as an apparatus for warning that the speed of the vehicle is exceeding a preset limit. This warning is given by means of a buzzer and/or blinking lamp which are activated by a speed sensor connected to the speedometer cable. Another warning apparatus indicates low fuel level by means of a blinking lamp which is activated by the fuel gauge when the fuel level falls below a preset amount. Still another warning apparatus indicates brake oil leakage by means of a blinking lamp which is activated by a pressure switch inserted in the oil delivery pipe of the brake system. Various other warning apparatuses are each provided with either a buzzer or blinking lamp alone, or with both a buzzer and a blinking lamp. The turn signalling apparatus is provided with manipulatable means to effect flashing of either the left-hand set of lamps or the right-hand set of lamps to indicate, respectively, a left-hand or a right-hand turn.
Heretofore, these buzzers and lamps have been activated by intermittent electric currents generated separately by each apparatus.